Marked The Musical!
by xXZoeyXx
Summary: RANDOM, WEIRD and PLAIN CRAZY. In a MUSICAL way. Yep, make way for the very first House Of Night Musical. ENJOY! And REVIEW! WARNING:::: Not using story-line in bits, and you NEED to check up the songs you don't know, It'll be Crap without a tune!
1. Marked

_*Ok, yes random, yes stupid, yes mocking the book, but at least you've been warned…..__it is bad. Very bad. Run away. This may be a one shot, depends on the (gulp) feedback._

_Zoey xx*_

_Marked, the Musical!_

_(Zoey Montgomery and Kayla walk down the school corridor)_

_(Tune 'Stranger things have happened' by the Foo Fighters)_

_Kayla_

I swear, I swear, I swear he has not had much to drink

He's been quite good, at least that's what I've heard but I think

It's his life, he's in charge

_Zoey_

_Cough….cough _

Though he might grow quite large-

_Kayla_

_E__WWWW…… HEATH FAT!?!?!?!?!?_

_Zoey__ (ignoring last comment)_

But kissing is like sucking-

_Cough….cough _

-on alco-hol soaked feet…..

_Kayla_

_Oh God………….._

_Zoey_

_Yep._

He has gone too far, fading away

_Cough….cough _

Drinking beer and getting drunk all day

Oh maybe, maybe, maybe he's not the one for me-

_Kayla_

_Can I have him then?????_

_Zoey_

_Cough….cough…..God Kayla- Cough….cough…_

_Kayla_

_Are…..uh….you ok Zoey, you're coughing all through my song._

_Zoey_

_Is there a dead guy by my locker?...?...?..._

_(Heavy rock music, dimmed lights and smoke)_

_(Dead Guy starts rapping and hip hop dancing)_

_Dead Guy_

_Zo-ey Montgo-mery_

_Yes night has chosen thee _

_Hearken her sweet voice cos_

_You are com-ing with me_

_Yooooooooou arrrrrrrrrre cooooooooominnnnnnnnnnnnng wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiith_

_MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_(__A big poof transports Zoey and the Dead Guy to the House of Night)_

_Zoey_

_Oh God_

_(Faints)_

_Dead Guy_

_Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah-Cough __cough-hahahahahaahahahah hahahahahahaahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha_

_Neferet_

_Shut up._

_*ok, that was so crap, just something to do instead of homework……..*_


	2. Making out

*Uh Oh, back again.*

Marked, the Musical!

(Neferet shows Zoey around the school)

(Music 'Best Day' by Taylor Swift)

Neferet

_Here is the front door and the doormat and,_

_The concrete floor,_

_The hallway's this way as for classes they're,_

_Through that door,_

_The stables are right here and your fencing class,_

_Is over there,_

_If you be nice to Lenobia you can,_

_Brush her horses' hair_

_Pa-ast this corridor,_

_There are fledglings making o-o-u-u-t-t_

_You have to work hard-_

_Hey now Zoey don't you p-o-o-u-t_

_If you study in, the libr-ary be careful now_

_Yo-u'll learn too much, about, a cow._

Zoey

Ok, cool.

Neferet

Oh, I'm so sorry, I just had a message! Ok wait here Zoey, don't worry!!

Zoey

Fine, I'll just watch this couple making out….

Neferet

Good for you!

Zoey

(Music 'Runaway' by Avril Lavigne)

_This cou-ple are pretty intense today-ay__,_

_One looks like a god and the other's gay,_

_Oh look, she's a slut trying to suck his cock,_

_I presume this is part of their busy day,_

_He's tel-ling her no, she's not listening, yeah,_

_She's busy, trying hard to be sexy now,_

_I tried to run away but he-ee saw me_

_He's beau-u-tiful, anyway, anyhow…._

_My e-e-y-y-e-e-s,_

_Are drawn to h-h-i-i-s-s,_

_Dunno what's happen-n-i-n-n-g_

_It feels good like thi-i-i-s-s-s-s-ss_

Slut Girl

Hey, piss off you, we're busy!!!

Zoey

Oky-doky!!!

_*_Haha, keep reviewing!!

Yes, I know it's awful, but again, I'm bored!

Thanks to Lil'Vampire10 for the review!*


	3. Canteen

*OMG thanks you guys!!!! I've got loads (well five) of reviews, I'm so happy!! I usually mention those who review, so a big thanks to Lil'Vampire10, jstormlala, frostedxwinds, and The Crystal Raven. Email me songs to use, I'm running out of Ideas!! Z x*

Marked, the Musical!

(In the canteen-sorry, 'dining hall')

(Music 'Foundations' by Kate Nash)

_**Stevie Rae **_

Hello Z,

This is the canteen,

Here is our table,

Please sit where you feel,

There's a cushion on that chair-

-Wow you have real nice hair-

-Oh sorry dear this is the crew.

Over there is our dear Erin,

She's a beautiful girl, unlike Aphrodite,

She has more shoes than you can imagine,

She's so clever and funny with blonde hair that shines,

Her blue eyes are quite a sight - yeah.

Her twin is Shau-nee, she's pretty as well, but she's like, well, black,

But we don't give a shit.

Don't worry, Z, Dami-en is not normal, he is quite gay so

He's not onto you he's into, other men,

He's clever and us-es words we still don't know

But don't worry he tells us what he means

So that is our small group, now we go.

_**Zoey**_

Well, hi. I'm Zoey. Hi.

_**Damien**_

Do you want a gummy bear?

_**Zoey**_

Hahaha, hey, Stevie, he's started already!!

_**Stevie Rae**_

Started what?

_**Zoey**_

Talking weird!

_**Damien**_

Gum-my Be-ar

_**Zoey**_

Hehehe!! He said Gummy Bear!

_**Erin**_

(Whispers to Shaunee)

P-S-Y-C-H-O…………………..

*Sorry, my brother's bugging me to come off, keep on reviewing!!! Email me songs too, they help! X*


	4. Random Little Things Like Gayness

*You really don't know how much I appreciate those comments, thank you SO much!! Instead of mentioning you here, I'm gonna name you in my profile! xZx xx*

Marked, the Musical!

(Going back to dorm after lunch)

(Music 'Not Fair' by Lily Allen)

_**Erin and Shaunee**_

Welcome to Hell High, Zoey dear,

You look tired now, let's disappear,

See you tomorrow, meet here early,

Don't you worry, do not fear,

Don't talk to the hags, you know who,

Or they will kill and pummel you,

Stevie's so scared her hair turned curly…

She used-to-have long locks, now they're…..PHEW….

_**Stevie Rae**_

_HEY!!!_

_**Shaunee **_

_So…._

_**Erin**_

There's just one thing, you're prettier than me,

I think it's SO not fair, do not mock me, can't you see?

If I look in your eyes, their beauty makes me reel,

I think I'll throw up now, UH OH I just ate a meal.

_**Damien**_

_Don't be mean now, Erin! You know you're pretty, so do I-_

_**Erin**_

_-OH MY GOD, DAMIEN YOU'RE LIKE, NORMAL!!!_

_**Damien**_

_What??????_

_**Erin**_

_YOU think I'm hot…_

_**Damien**_

_No, no way, I still like boys, I just- you know- well, GOD Erin I like boys._

_(Damien stalks off)_

_**Zoey**_

You people make me horny.

_**Stevie**_

……………………………………………..

_**Erin**_

……………………………………………_**.**_

_**Shaunee**_

…………………………………………………

_**Zoey**_

(Evil giggles)

(Everyone backs off)

_What did I do?!?!?!?!?!?!?!_

_*OK that last bit was so random……………………………… PLEASE REVIEW!!! xZx *_


	5. BUNNIES!

*Lalalalalalalalalala I LOVE MY REVIEWERS!!! Lalalalalalalalalala xZx xx OMG so sorry if I totally ignore your song ideas, I get new ones by the minute!!! SORRY!!!*

Marked, the Musical!

(Zoey in bed, dreaming)

(Music 'Self Inflicted' by Katy Perry)

_**Zoey**_

Welcome to the,

Furriest ever dream,

I have had in a while, I,

Thought I'd dream,

Of hot guys or powers,

But cats is my brand new style,

The fat ones,

Are my favorites,

They wobble,

Floors and pavements……

BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP!!!

(Woken up, getting ready)

(Music 'Mouthwash' (Don't ask) By Kate Nash)

_**Stevie Rae**_

Z,

Want a bath?

Come on, get ready,

Please, get rid of that frown and just laugh-

_**Zoey**_

(Fake laugh)

_-Hahaha……_

_**Stevie Rae**_

_Ummm Mmmm, OK……._

Get,

Some breakfast,

There's plenty to choose,

Hurry up, I don't real-ly wanna be last.

_**Zoey**_

_Come on, Steve, lighten up…._

(Rock music, smoke, head banging and a rock guitar)

BUNNIES!!! BUNNIES!!!

THEY TWITCH AND SNIFF AND CREEP ME OUT, YES,

BUNNIES!!! BUNNIES!!!

THEY RUN AWAY IF I SCREAM AND SHOUT, YEAH,

BUNNIES!!! BUNNIES!!!

THEIR TEETH, NIBBLE THROUGH HARD APPLE CORES, YES,

BUNNIES!!! BUNNIES!!!

WHAT THE HELL ARE THOSE CARROTS FOR?

_**Stevie Rae**_

…………………………………………………………………………

_I'm gonna go now…_

_**Zoey**_

_OK!!_

_Stupid fluffy thumpers, carrot eating freaks, twitch twitch, stupid spies, YEAH, like they REALLY need carrots for their eyesight……………_

_*OK seriously random then…*_


	6. Horse Riding Lesson

_*I might not go EXACTLY with the book this time, I'm gonna make up most of it. Sort of parody-chapter too, but still review as always. Love you lots like jelly tots!!!!! _

_Zoey xx*_

_Marked, the Musical!_

_(In horse riding class)_

_(Tune 'Untouched by the Veronicas (just chorus))_

**Zoey**

_I like, riding horses,_

_I do tricks like a contortionist,_

_Horse poop, stuck in my nails,_

_Better do well or I'll fail,_

**Stevie Rae**

_I'm Zoey's, role model,_

_I'm a cowboy god – yeah,_

_I love my big booty_

_It's-way-bigger-than-Aphrodite's, I'm being snooty._

**Aphrodite**

_(Music 'Halo' By Beyonce)_

_I not as bad as you think_

_I'm sexy, yeah, but I'm quite nice-_

_-God she looks gay, she's a twerp,_

_Looking good is just my vice,_

_I am so gorgeous, it shows,_

_I belong on a TV show,_

_I've got some mascara, I'll show,_

_God I've got to stop saying show…_

**Damien**

_(Music 'Stone Cold Sober' By Paloma Faith (just chorus))_

_Look at his bottom, he's so hot,_

_Riding his horsy, Oh My God,_

_I wanna kiss him in the rain,_

_I wanna watch him drive a train,_

_I want to hold him,_

_I want to touch him,_

_I wanna be his, not, young Jack's._

_*OK that chapter is so random, completely made up and crap. Sorry!!!*_


	7. Random Moments

_*An ending to our unusual tale………_

_Soooo sorry, this is the ending. Thank you all reviewers and favourite author adders, you've been marvy!!!! I'm making new stories, so don't get upset or anything. Sorry!!! XXZoeyXX *_

_Marked, the Musical! __(FOR THE LAST TIME!!!)_

_(This is the weirdest yet; _**BOLD **is singing, _**Bold-Italic **__is thinking and _NORMAL_ is talking. __**Bold, Italic and Under Lined**__ is the person talking/thinking/singing)_

_(Song 'Bring Me To Life' By Evanescence (chorus) check it out on youtube, seriously good!!!)_

_**Zoey**_

**This is it**

_**Erin**_** (This is it she said)**

**I am wrong**

_**Shaunee**_** (She is off her head)**

**Prove me right**

_**Erin and Shaunee**___**(OH MY GOD she's actually talking sense)**

**Bid Heath's blood**

_**Stevie Rae**___**(Bid His blood to run)**

**I'll suck him**

_**Damien**___**(Suck him in the sun)**

**Don't stop me**

_**Stevie Rae and Damien **_**(Stop her and you'll die a bloody death)**

_**Narrator**_

So Zoey, why so glum?

_**Zoey**_

I wanna suck some random guys blood, preferably Heath, maybe Erik and Sex God Loren is a do-do.

_**Ooooooooh, do-do. Me…..like…..DO-DO. Gummy bear. Ooooooooh, Gummy bear.**_

_**Narrator**_

Uuummm, Zoey, we can hear your thoughts.

_**Zoey**_

NOOOOOOO!!!!!! NEVER SHALL YOU HEAR MY MIND?!?!?!?!? YOU CANNOT HEAR ME!!! I WON'T LET THIS GO, STUPID SUSPICIOUS NARRATOR!!!! DAMN YOU!!!! #$*^£"!%?+=

_**I think Damien is making fish fingers. If I go now, I can get some. Mmmmmmmm, fish fingers……..**_

_**Narrator**_

Some…CERTAIN people will never learn………

_**Stevie Rae**_

_**Maybe if I think of a penguin, my power will come back…**_

_**PENGUIN PENGUIN PENGUIN PENGUIN…..**__**YESS!!!**_

_**That guys jeans fell down!!!!**_

_**OK, time for penguins…….**_

**THE END!!!!!!**

_*THAT IS IT!!!! FINITO!! NO MORE SONGS OR NOTHING!!! Still review me. _

_Hit the review button._

_You know you want to._

_**NOW!!!!!!!!!!!**_


	8. Good News!

_**Sucky Note**_

_**Since the immense popularity of this story, I've decided to carry it on. Yay!!! The Grand Finale's chapter name will be changed, and a new chapter will soon be posted. It might be from Betrayed, or it'll be made up by me. **_

_**Thanks for your support,**_

_**xZx**_


	9. In The Theatre

*A.N. I'm back!!!! I decided to carry on because Saturday Dreams was tooooo hard. I'm either gonna make up random stuff off the top of my head, or use Betrayed. Hmmmmm……..Oh yeah, if you could send me modern songs, that would be a big help. I might make the chapters longer and more theatre-musical. xXZoeyXx*

Marked the Musical!!!

_**Narrator**_

_And here we are, back and running. Sorry about the wait, the theatre had a technical __problem; Zoey put gummy bears in all of the electrical appliances. Right, the audience is all here, the actors are ready, and Damien is reading his Dictionary._

_**Damien**_

_NO Mister Narrator Sir, it's an Oxford Paperback Thesaurus in clear A-Z form!!!!_

_**Narrator**_

_Not now Damien. Let the show BEGIN!!!!!_

_(The lights go down and the curtains open to reveal Zoey and Stevie in their bedroom)_

_(Music '9-5' By Lady Sovereign)_

_**Zoey, Stevie and the Choir**_

**Na Na Na Na, Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na, Na Na Na Na, Na Na NA Na Na Na Na……**

_**Stevie**_

**I wake up late every morning,**

**Zoey and her alarm clock's calling,**

**Get up, wake up, grab my mate,**

**Everyone's rushing; we're all late, yeah,**

**I don't know what lesson's starting,**

**Drama, maths- Z please stop farting-**

_**Zoey**_

**Hold on, I was ill last night,**

**I cannot go to class; I'm not up for a fight….**

_**Stevie**_

**Aphrodite ain't getting no love from me, so let us see….**

_**Choir**_

**Oh my gosh, we really hate this lesson,**

**We aren't ready, amazons are really gay,**

**Just like Damien and Jack,**

**Neferet is totally evil, she will torture us with her**

**Auburn frizzy hair.**

_**Zoey, Stevie and the Choir**_

**Na Na Na Na, Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na, Na Na Na Na, Na Na NA Na Na Na Na……**

_(The set rolls off stage, showing Erin and Shaunee in class)_

_(Music 'Mamma Mia' By ABBA)_

_**Erin**_

**I need shoes and make up, otherwise I will scream.**

_**Shaunee**_

**Ba ba ba ba ba ba, ba ba ba ba ba ba…….**

_**Erin**_

**Nicking stuff late at night, trying not to be seen.**

_**Shaunee**_

**Ba ba ba ba ba ba, ba ba ba ba ba ba…….**

_**Erin**_

**Look at me now, thinking awful thoughts,**

**Criminal hands, stealing clothes from expensive stores,**

**Spying on them from cl-osed doors,**

**Just one coat and that**

**Des-ign-er dress,**

**One more glove,**

**Will get me into a mess,**

**WOAOHA **

_**Shaunee**_

**Mamma Mia, here she goes again, **

**My my, how can she resist it,**

**Mamma Mia, does it show again,**

**My my, all the clothes that don't fit,**

_(Spot light on Erin)_

_**Erin**_

**Yes, I've been very naughty,**

**Stealing just makes me horny,**

**Why why, did I ever start this craze?**

**Mamma Mia, will I ever learn,**

**My my, how to get out of this maze?**

_(Set rolls off, showing the cast of today's show)_

_(Song 'My Life Would Suck Without You' By Kelly Clarkson)_

_**Choir**_

**Zoey's socks are smelly,**

**And Erin has a spot,**

**Shaunee has a fat bum,**

**Stevie needs to learn a lot,**

_**Zoey, Shaunee, Erin and Stevie**_

**The choir are all losers,**

**They've got nothing else to do,**

**They hang around us populars,**

**Trying to join the crew….**

_**Choir**_

**It is because; we are, employed, here,**

**We want to go far away, but we, fear,**

**No jobs and smelly homes,**

**Just skin and bones,**

**We need, to stay, to finish, our songs.**

_(The curtain closes and the actors go to their dressing rooms)_

_**Narrator**_

_Well, what a spiffing show, don't you think? We are here with our head actress for an interview. Hello Zoey!!_

_**Zoey**_

_Hello Narrator._

_**Narrator**_

_How do you think the show went?_

_**Zoey **_

_It was cool-can I go now????_

_**Narrator**_

_Fine, off you go dear. Well, some say actors are __self absorbed, others say……something else. Tune in next time for our next clipping of talent. Signing off, your Narrator._

*A.N. Hit the review button.

You know you want to.

HIT IT!!!!!!*


	10. Marnie Ice Cream

*A.N. I'm so sorry I didn't update sooner, I've been seriously busy!!!! xXZoeyXx*

Marked the Musical!!!

_**Narrator**_

_Well, we're back with your weekly dose of tragic-I mean talented- fledgling performances. Today's show will be slightly more…umm…different. We have a new actor!!! She's called Marnie. Right, the audience is seated. Good luck Marnie!!!_

_**Marnie**_

_Thanks…_

_**Narrator**_

_She's a charmer…_

_(The lights go down and the curtains open to reveal Marnie, working in a seaside ice cream parlor)_

_(Music 'Shark in the Water' By VV Brown)_

_**Marnie**_

**Ooooo-ooooooaaaaaaahh!**

**Sometimes I feel**

**The ice cream is too cold**

**I stick fingers in**

**To test it for mould**

**Boy, I know it's bad**

**The buyers get angry**

**Complaints to the boss**

**Are not temporary**

**But when I get down**

**I open my mouth**

**And words come out**

**The words come out and shout**

**I think there's a fish in this ice cream**

**It smells of panties and poo poo**

**And of my grandpa's shoe…..**

_**Tracker**_

_Marnie……_

_I mark you!! _

_I forgot the words!!_

_Let's just say…_

_Alcazar!!! _

_(The set rolls off to show Zoey and Erik making out in her room)_

_(Music 'Paparazzi' By Lady Gaga (JUST CHORUS))_

_**Erik**_

_Smooch smooch_

**I really love smoochies**

_Smooch smooch_

**They make so horny**

_Smooch smooch_

**I'll let you**

**Give me**

**Smacaroonies**

_Smooch smooch_

_**Zoey**_

_Slurp slurp_

**I love sucking your lip**

_Suck suck_

**More than mocha chocolate---**

_(The Tracker and Marnie appear in the room)_

_**Tracker**_

_Oh-ah- are you-um- busy…because…well……we could go……_

_(Marnie is still holding an ice cream, but the ice slips out of the cone)_

_**Marnie**_

_No-way!!! This is better than the soaps!!!_

_**Zoey and Erik**_

_And you are…_

_**Marnie**_

_Oh, I'm Marnie!!! The new girl. _

_**Erik **_

_Oh, well, hey sexy!!_

_(Zoey slaps him)_

_**Zoey**_

_WE. ARE. TOTALLY. TOTALLY. OVER._

_**Erik**_

_Zoey…NO!! NO NO NO NO NO!!!!_

_(Set rolls off to show the choir)_

_(Music 'Bulletproof' By La Roux (JUST CHORUS))_

_**Choir**_

**This time all the actor's**

**Have screwed their**

**Careers**

**They all look so tacky **

**With moons on their**

**Heads**

_**Zoey, Erik, Marnie and Tracker**_

**The choir as we said are so**

**Stupid and **

**Annoying**

**People think that we're so cool**

**People adore**

**Us!**

_(The curtain closes and the actors go to their dressing rooms)_

_**Narrator**_

_Well, another spiffing show!!! Marnie is with us for a special interview! Hello dear, how's it being new?_

_**Marnie**_

_Well, I dunno. New. Freaky. I really need to go, I'm afraid, I have an interview with a better Narrator._

_**Narrator**_

_She's gone. Great. Well, see you next time!!_


	11. Poofy

A.N. Hey! Hope you're all enjoying your holidays. I'm gonna do a sort of Summer Special today, with two *Star Guests*. Enjoy! Oh, by the way, there is a new 'font' thing. _Italic _is singing and **Bold **is talking.

Marked the Musical!!

_**Narrator**_

**Yeah, I might just quit this job if Zac Efron is offering me a place. He really thinks I'm worthy? Well Flora, we're onto something---**

**Oh. OH!!! Wait I'm on air. Hi! Welcome to the Fledgling Theatre, with me! Your one and only Narrator! Right, we're ready!**

**OK, they're gone to the show now. You have to go? Oh, OK snuggle bunny. Yes, I do love you. Kiss kiss. Mwah. **

_**Zoey**_

………………**.**

(The lights go down and the curtains open to reveal Zoey and Aphrodite in the lunch room)

_**Aphrodite**_

**I know how you feel! It's happened to me a gazillion times! You poor……poor person!!!**

(Music 'Does your mother know' From Mamma Mia)

_It's so sad _

_When you're alone_

_Yes the_

_Thumper is dead, but you're older, and way more grown_

_Call Erik up on his phone!_

_It's all Stark's fault_

_With his good aim_

_**Zoey**_

_Can't you _

_Tell that, life with out Poofy, for me is just not the same_

_I, can't even utter his name!_

_**Aphrodite**_

**You…you just did.**

_**Zoey**_

**What?**

_**Aphrodite**_

**Utter his name.**

_**Zoey**_

**Who's name?**

_**Aphrodite**_

**Well, Poof—**

_**Zoey**_

**NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!**

_**Aphrodite**_

**Ok, ok. We need to get you out of here. I know, let's go to see….**

**Muse?**

_**Zoey**_

**No.**

_**Aphrodite**_

**Uhh……Linkin Park?**

_**Zoey**_

**Hell no.**

_**Aphrodite**_

**Well… Guns and Roses???**

_**Zoey**_

**HELL NO.**

_**Aphrodite**_

**Who do you wanna see then???**

_**Zoey**_

**Hannah Montana of course.**

_**Aphrodite.**_

**Fine! Fine then, go to your concert!**

_**Zoey **_

**You're coming.**

_**Aphrodite**_

…………………………………………………**.**

**Whatever.**

(After the concert)

_**Zoey**_

_You get the BEST of both worlds….._

**Ummm…**

_La la la la la la_

_And you know you get the best of both worlds-----_

**OH!! OH MY GOD!!!**

_**Aphrodite**_

**What is it now!!**

_**Zoey**_

**IT'S EMMET CULLEN AND HANNAH MONTANA!!!  
**

_**Narrator**_

**TO BE CONTINUED………**


	12. Emmett Cullen

A.N. Sorry about the long long long wait. I've been uber busy. I mean UBER busy. I was thinking of carrying on in a different story, but I really can't be bothered. Here's a small chapter to get it all rolling again!!!

Previously….

OH MY GOD IT'S HANNAH MONTANA AND EMMETT CULLEN!!!

………………………………………………………………………………

_**Aphrodite: **_

_Don't be so…so….so stupid!!!! Emmett wouldn't come here….WOW WOW WOW OH MY GOD IT'S HIM!!!! IT'S REALLY HIM!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!!!_

_**Zoey: **_

_Well, who's going all stupid NOW!!!!_

(Song 'Sweet Dream' by Beyonce)

_**Aphrodite:**_

I've got his poster on every wall

He is the guy on my strapless top

His face is on my pocket watch

He fill my dreams every night

I'd tell you every detail but I'm

Not gonna they are WAY too rude

_**Zoey:**_

OK we get it, you're obsessed

Don't wanna hear anymore

_**Aphrodite:**_

But I know what he's like undressed!!

_**Zoey:**_

Eeeww yucky he must be

_**Aphrodite:**_

My sweet dream

_**Zoey:**_

And my bunny filled nightmare!!

_**Aphrodite:**_

_Wait, wait, wait…. BUNNY filled nightmare???_

_**Zoey:**_

_Yep, I still haven't gotten over them…._


	13. BIG BIG BIG NEWS!

OK people, big news.

I resign.

I am totally willing to pass on the musical to a certain so-in-so, but you have to meet my criteria.

Comment or review or PM me your personalities/hobbies and I'll choose 5. Then it'll all be down to a vote.

I'll let you get on with a couple of chapters, and if you do well, i'll completely hand over the role.

Good Luck!!!


	14. EVEN BIGGER NEWS!

Wait, I'm changing things about a bit.

First off, you review/PM me your pen name. Then I'll do the research bit; look on your profiles to see if I like you. The five I really like will get a private message saying they've got the story. Yay!!!!

xXZoeyXx


End file.
